1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning paint distributing channels in spray guns, whereby said paint distributing channels are adapted to direct paint from a supply thereof to a paint discharge nozzle and cleanable by leading a dissolvent filled into said paint supply from the supply through said paint distributing channels and out from the spray gun through its paint discharge nozzle.
2. Related Art
Compressed-air-operated spray guns of the aforementioned type are commonly cleaned by removing eventual paint residuals from the paint supply and pouring paint dissolvents therein. Thereafter, the trigger is pulled, which means that the compressed air will move the dissolvent through the paint distributing channels wherein adhering paint residuals will be dissolved and removed through the paint discharge nozzle. This cleaning procedure is efficient per se but because of today demands for a clean environment quite unacceptable, since the dissolvent mingled with paint residuals is sprayed directly into the air, contaminating the same.